The contractor will, through the Duke Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) provide an on-line certificate program in clinical research methodology totrainees in the fifth cohort of CREST scholars duing the period 8/19/2011 through 9/30/2012. The courses in the program are based on core courses in CRTP and are delivered, with regular faculty interaction, through the Blackboard platform by Duke University